


Sir, Wag Po (Ninyong Tigilan)

by oohjongdaes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, SeChen, Tagalog
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohjongdaes/pseuds/oohjongdaes
Summary: Isang mabuting mag-aaral si Jongdae, kaso hindi sya nakapasa ng portfolio sa PE. Pinag-iinitan pa naman sya ni Sir Oh. Yare tayo dyan.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	Sir, Wag Po (Ninyong Tigilan)

**Author's Note:**

> HUHUHUHUHU SOBRANG KALAT NETO. GUSTO NYO BA YON? SIR OH!

Sa totoo lang, gusto nang sumuko ni jongdae sa buhay. Gusto na nyang tumalon sa building at sumigaw ng 'ayoko nang mabuhay!' Sabay lagapak sa lupa, duguan at lasug lasog ang katawan. Charot.

Sa sobrang daming school works, ipapasang portfolio, mga kakemehan sa school na kailangan ipasa on time, parang gusto na nyang wag nalang mag aral. Hindi nakakatulong ang dami nang araw na suspended dahil sa mga bagyo, kasi mas lalong nadadamihan ang requirements nila.

"Hoy jongdae baka nababaliw ka na dyan." Napatingin sya kay baekhyun na may dalang sandwich. Nandito sila sa canteen at nag hihintay ng himala.

"Baliw na talaga ako baek." Mahinang sabi ni jongdae at kinuha ang isang sandwich na para sa kanya.

"Gaga! Sa susunod ka na mabaliw, sabi sakin ni kyungsoo may bago daw tayong teacher sa PE. Hindi na daw si Sir Dong yung matandang hukluban na yon." Kwento ng chismosang si baekhyun.

Kahit kelan talaga ang bilis makasagap ng balita ni baekhyun.

"At balita ko, gwapo raw." Dagdag pa nito. Agad nalang sumimangot si jongdae, hindi sa hindi sya mahilig sa pogi ang kaso. . . Teacher nila 'to. Masarap magkaroon ng happy crush lalo na't teacher para may apple of the eye ka ang kaso. . . (Ulit) BASTA! AYAW NYANG MAGKAROON NG CRUSH SA TEAHCER. Eme nya lang yon.

"Chismosa ka talaga no."

"Nako! Malandi ka din naman alam kong bet mo yon, gg ka rin kay sir Dong e." Sa totoo lang tama si baekhyun. Natawa sya.

Nakatulala si jongdae sa harap ng board. Pangala syang row hindi nya katabi si baekhyun medyo malayo kaya wala syang masiko. Kasalukuyang nasa harap nila ang gwapong teacher sa PE.

"Good afternoon, ako si Sehun Oh bago nyong teacher sa PE, may emergency kasi si sir Dong kaya ako na ang bago nyong teacher." Hindi ito nakangiti, seryoso at mukhang masungit. Pero ang gwapo sobra. Tangkad pa. Shet.

"Yung ibang teacher sa PE hindi kayo pinapalabas puro lang kayo sulat," totoo naman. "Ako, gusto ko hindi tayo dito magkakaklase. Gusto ko sa gym tayo." 

Lumibot ang mata nya sa klase. Huminto ang mata kay jongdae. Agad na kinabahan si jongdae agad na yumuko.

"Lahat ng requirements nyo kay sir Dong ay kukunin ko, pero ako parin ang maggrade sa inyo ngayong grading." Lumakad ito papunta sa pinto.

"Ayoko ng late dahil pagkatapos ng lunch gusto ko on time kayong papasok dito. Wag na kayong pumasok sakin kung late lang din kayo."

Sobrang hot nya tingnan. Mukhang fresh na teacher yung talagang hindi ka mapapagod na tingnan sya habang nagkklase. 

"Yun lang. Gusto ko kayong makilala lahat. Okay ba kayo sa introduce yourself?" Ngayon ngumiti na ang teacher. Sobrang gwapo.

Naririnig rin ni jongdae ang mga impit na kilig ng kaklase nya dahil sa teacher na ito. Pasimple nyang tiningnan si baekhyun mula sa upuan nito. Natatawa syang nginitian ni baekhyun ng may kahulugan na parang 'ano kilig ka bakla no' ngumiti si jongdae at pinakyuhan si baekhyun.

Malapit na si jongdae at kinakabahan sya. Tangina naman kasi bat may introduce yourself pa eh kilala na naman nila ang isat isa. Napakapabebe kasi neto ni sir Oh. Oh shet.

Nung sya na. Nakita nya ang simpleng ngiti ni sir oh. At sinenyasan syang "oh ikaw na." Kaya agad syang tumayo at lumakad papunta sa gilid ng teacher. Nakatitig ito sa kanya habang sya naman ay nakaharap sa klase.

"H-hello.. ako si Kim Jongdae oh kaya Jongdae nalang. Mahilig akong magbasa ng libro (syempre eme) at mahilig din ako sa libre hehe charot lang. Yon lang." Nagtawanan ang lahat at agad syang nagbow. 

Nakita nya sa peripheral vision nya ang pagngisi ni sir oh. Namula naman ang kanyang mukha dahil sa angking kagwapuhan nito. Dagdag pa ang specs nito. Shet daddy material.

Agad syang naglakad sa upuan nya at yumuko. Nagpatuloy ang klase sa mga rules and regulations ni sir oh. Paikot ikot rin ito sa klase kaya sumusunod ang mga mata ni jongdae sa katawan nito. Ganda ng hulma. Sene ell.

Natapos ang subject at nagpaalam si sir oh ng nakatingin sa mga mata ni jongdae. Ngumisi at naglakad palayo.

Bakit ganun. Isip ni jongdae. Shet sir wag po...

Lumipas ang ilang linggo,

STRESS NA STRESS SI JONGDAE.

Super as in. Sobrang tambak ang mga projects. Sa PE lang ata sila nakakapagpahinga. Shet oo nga. May ipapasa rin sa PE. Nanlalaki ang mata ni jongdae habang hinanap ang mata ni baekhyun. Agad syang tumakbo sa harap ni baek at niyugyog ito.

"Huy ano ba! Wag kang mangyugyog! Bwisit ka jongdae!" Inis na tulak ni baekhyun kay jongdae. 

"Sorry, may portfolio ka na sa PE? Shet! Huhu."

"Gago bakla wala ka?! Ngayon yung pasahan! Nako yari ka kay sir oh. Pinagdidiskitahan ka pa naman non."

Napabuntong hininga si jongdae habang nanlulumong bumalik sa upuan nya. Tiningnan lang sya ni baekhyun ng nakakaawang titig.

Oo, nung nakaraan pa sya pinagdidiskitahan ni sir oh. Parang lagi syang pinagiinitan. Hindi nya alam pero parang ang laki ng galit ni sir oh sa kanya. May time na pinatuwad sya nito bilang punishment dahil nalate sya dito (natagalan kasi syang kumain dahil ambagal ng tindera sa karinderya) 5 minutes lang naman syang late. Nung nag gym sila sinimulan ang parusa. Nakalapat ang dibdib nya sa lamesa habang nakasuporta ang kamay. Nakausli ang pwet.

Sobrang hiyang hiya si jongdae non pero tinanggap nya ang parusa nya. Tapos eto pa! Nahuli ni sir oh na nakikipagtawanan sya kay johnny (kaklase nya.) Agad sya nitong pinatayo at pinagtatanong ng mga topics nila. Sya lang ang nagrecite buong klase. Mangiyakngiyak si jongdae nung araw na yon.

Nung time na magbabasketball sila, kailangan kasing makashoot ng pitong beses sa loob ng dalawampung tira ang kaso, apat lang ang napasok ni jongdae. Marami namang estudyante ang kaparehas nyang mababa sa pito ang score ang kaso sya lang ang apat ang nakuhang iskor (pinakamababa) kaya sya lang ang naiwan kasama ni sir oh don sa gym at pinaglinis.

Tanggap naman ni jongdae yung mga parusa kasi alam nyang tatangatanga sya. Kaso feeling nya natuturn off sa kanya ang happy crush nyang si sir oh dahil lagi nalang sya nakakagawa ng mali. 

At ngayon, mukhang babagsak sya at babagsak rin ang kanyang puso dahil wala syang portfolio. 

"Ok, hindi na tayo pupunta sa gym dahil kokolektahin ko lang ang mga portfolio nyo." Malakas na sabi ni sir oh at umupo sa desk.

Lumakas ang kabog ng dibdib ni jongdae kahit wala sya non. Pinagmasdan nya si sir oh naka longsleeve ito at naka brown pants. Sobrang hot tignan. Minsan dumadako ang mga mata ni jongdae sa crotch ni sir oh. Lagi kasi nyang napapansin ang umbok dito, laging may umbok si sir oh. TANGINA JONGDAE YAN PA NAISIP MO AH.

#UmbokNiSirOh

Isa isang tinawag ni sir oh ang mga estudyante upang ipasa ang kanilang portfolio.

"Jongdae?" Umangat ang tingin ni sir oh at tumungin sa pwesto nya inayos ang specs.

"A-ah.. s-sir nakalimutan ko po kasing gumawa.." utal nyang sabi habang nakatingin sa malayo. Kinakabahan.

"Ang tagal ko nang sinabi to ah?" Medyo kalakasang sabi nito. "Ganyan ba kayo ka-iresponsable? Ang daming araw ang lumipas hindi parin kayo gumagawa?"

Medyo nanliit ang tingin nya sa sarili, ano sir ako lang may mali? Hindi lang naman ako ang walang portfolio ah!! 

"Maiwan ang mga walang portfolio mamayang uwian, don kayo sa office ko. Hihintayin ko kayo ang hindi pumunta bagsak sakin." Sabi nito habang nagaayos ng mga portfolio sa harap.

Gustong maiyak ni jongdae kasi putangina naman! Lord bakit po ayoko pa po mamatay. Mamahalin ko pa si sir oh. Charet.

Magkakasama ang limang estudyante papunta sa office ni sir oh sa 3rd floor kasi ang office nito ang kaso naiihi si joy so hinantay na nila.

"Asan portfolio mo jongin?" Tanong ni taemin habang nakaupo sila sa hagdan (hinihintay si joy na matapo para makaakyat sila ng sabay sabay kay sir oh) 

"Naiwan ko lang sa bahay pero oks na yon. Ikaw?"

"Nakay key. Absent eh."

"Ikaw seul?"

"Napasa namin kay sir dong yon. Pati si joy."

"Ikaw dae?"

Nanlumo si jongdae sa mga narinig. Sobrang valid ng mga reasons ng mga kaklase samantalang sya anong idadahilan nya? 'Sorry ser tinatamad po kasi akong gumawa kaya hindi ako gumawa' ganon?

"H-hindi ako nakagawa eh.." kinakabahang sabi nya.

"Patay tayo dyan." Kamot ulong sabi ni taemin. Lumabas na si joy at nagsimula na silang umakyat.

"Alam nyo namang isa sa mga requirements ko ang portfolio. Hindi ko na nga kayo pinagsusulat." May halong inis ang boses ni sir oh. "Yung mga may valid reasons kang, park at lee bukas kailangan ko na yan. Ikaw kim, wag mong kakalimutan alam mo namang kailangan yan tapos kakalimutan mo."

"Sir ako nga kinalimutan na nya." Hugot pa ni jongin.

"At talagang humugot ka pa. Bawas ka sakin. Ipasa mo yun bukas. Sige na makakalabas na kayo." Tumayo si sir oh at niyakag silang lumabas. Napatingin naman silang lahat kay jongdae na kanina pa nakayuko.

"Iwan yan si jongdae. Mag-uusap pa kami."

"Sorry po sir! Nakalimutan ko po kasi talaga!" Mangiyak ngiyak na sabi ni jongdae. Gusto nyang lumuhod kay sir. 

Nanatiling nakatingin sa kanya si sehun. Kinuha ang cellphone at may tinawagan.

"Kuya jako? Medyo malalate ako ng labas ah? Yes. Oo may kasama akong estudyante. Yes wag mo muna isara ang gate. Okay. Thanks kuya."

Napatingin sa kanya si jongdae, sir jako? Guard yon ah? Magtatagal pa sila dito? Shet baka patayin sya ni sir oh! 

"Pwede ka ba gabihin?" Tanong ni sir oh habang inaayos ang gusot na polo. (Nagpalit na ito kanina mula sa longsleeve)

"A-ah oo naman po sir..." kinakabahang sabi ni jongdae. "Sir pwede po bang ngayon nalang ako gumawa? Bibili lang po ako ng portfolio tapos kukunin ko yung mga sheets ko sa inyo..."

"No."

Nanlumo si jongdae at napatingin kay sir oh.

"May.. alam akong ibang paraan para iexcept kita sa pasahaan ng portfolio." Mapangakit na sabi nito. Lumapit sya kay jongdae na nakaupo sa sofa. "Lapit ka."

Yung kaba na nararamdaman ni jongdae, napalitan ng excitement. Hindi nya alam pero parang naginit sya. Sobrang sexy ni sir oh ngayon. Hindi naman sya tanga at alam nyang uso ang student-teacher relationship at sobrang hot pa ni sir oh. Pero shet! Ang dangal ko!

"A-ano po sir..."

"Kantutin kita?" Bulong nito sa tenga ni jongdae...

"Sir.. wag po..." namumula ang mukha ni jongdae habang nakataas ang dalawa paa at nakasabit sa balikat ni sehun na niroromansa ang leeg ni jongdae. 

Kanina pa sya natanggi pero kanina parin sya naungol.

"Alam mo bang simula ng kita ko sayo tinigasan na agad ako?" Bulong ni sir sehun sa dibdib nya pero rinig ni jongdae. "Nung nakaraan pa kita gustong kantutin lalo na nung pinatuwad kita sa gym... balak ko nang hubarin ang pants po tas kantutin ka ng mabilis." 

"Sir.. ahh!" Napalakas ang ungol ni jonhdae ng kagatin ni sehun ang utong nya.

"Wag mong pigalan ang ungol mo. Wala nang mga teachers ngayon umuwi na." Pumantay ang ulo ni sehun kay jongdae at mabilis itong hinalikan. Mapusok, laway sa laway habang sinisipsip ni sehun ang dila nya.

"Sir... tama na po..." ewan ba ni jongdae pero kink nya ata ang tumanggi pero gustong gusto nya.

"Tama na? Pero bakit ang tigas tigas mo na?" Kinapa ni sehun ang titi nya. "Hubarin mo na nga to." May inis sa boses ni sehun nang tanggalin nya ang zipper ng pants ni jongdae.

Agad namang tinanggal ni jongdae ang pants at nahihiyang takpan ang puti nyang briefs. 

"Tanggalin mo na rin to baby." Malambing na sabi ni sir oh habang hinihingahan ang tenga nya. 

Namula naman si jongdae at tinanggal ang briefs nya. Yon na nga lang ang natitira nyang suot tinanggal pa. Kasalukuyan na syang naka hubot hubad samantalang si sir oh naman ay nakadamit pa ng buo.

"Sir... tanggal narin po kayo..." half lidded na sabi ni dae. 

"Gusto mo na ako makitang hubad baby? Mamaya na."

"Sige na po sir!"

Natawa si sehun at dahan dahan ring hinubad ang polo at pants at briefs nya. And tada! Lumabas ang hubad na katotohanan.

Napahawak naman si jongdae sa bibig nya dahil... tangina ang laki laki! Sobrang tayo at sobrang namamasa. Napadila sya ng bibig.

"Sarap mo nang kantutin dahil dyan sa mukha mo." Nanggigigil na sabi ni sehun at lumuhod sa harap ng sofa at tiningnan ang namumulang butas ni jongdae. Nakinang ito at namamasa.

Pinasadahan ng daliri ang hiwa ni jongdae kaya naman napatirik si dae. Sobrang bastos ng bibig ni sir oh. Kung anong pormal nito sa klase ay syang bastos nito kay jongdae. Kaya't nagagaya si jongdae na maging bastos.

"Sir ipasok nyo na po.." 

"Akala ko ba ayaw mo?"

"Hindi po sir... kantutin nyo na po ako ng daliri nyo.."

"Tangina jongdae. Tigas na tigas na ako sayo." Libog na libog na sabi ni sir oh. Walang habas na pinasok ang gitnang daliri sa butas ni jongdae. 

"Uhmmm. Sir!" Nadaan ni sir ang laman sa loob kaya napaliyad sa sarap si jongdae.

"Sir! Sir! Ipasok nyo na po ang titi nyo!" Alam ni jongdae na sobrang baboy na nya pero sobrang sarap ni sehun sobrang sarap. 

"Wag kang atat jongdae." Natatawang sabi ni sir oh, tiningnan nya ang pinto ng office sinigurado kung nakalock ba ito.

Lumiyad si sir oh at hinalikan sya sa leeg, pababa sa dibdib at mga utong binigyan ng tig-isang halik. Hanggang sa puson. At hiningahan ang titi ni jongdae kayat napapikit si jongdae sa tension.

"Ahh sir.." dinilaan ni sir oh ang haba ni jongdae saka sinubo ng mabagal. Dinilaan ang ulo nito.

"Sir... fuck..." napamura si jongdae ng bumaba ang dila ni sir sa butas nya na namumula.

Kitangkita ang malaking titi ni sir na tayong tayo habang kinakain ang pwet ni jongdae. Ang mga kamay ni sehun ay nasa bibig ni jongdae upang sipsipin ito ni jongdae.

"Sir ang sarap ugh." Tumitirik ang mga mata ni jongdae ng ipasok ni sir ang dila nya. Kinakalikot ang loob nya. 

Hindi alam ni jonhdae kung san sya babaling ng tingin, sa kaliwa o sa kanan o sa harap o pipikit. Sinabunutan nya ang buhok ni sir upang ialis dahil nakikilita sya ngutin lalo lang pinapasok ni sir ang dila nya sa loob ni jongdae.

"Sir.. oooh.." isang sipsip pa ang ginawa ni jongdae nang alisin ni sehun ang mukha nya sa butas ni jongdae. Hinawakan ang titi nyang sobrang tigas sinalsal ito sa harap ng estudyante.

"Bukaka!" Kinapitan ni sir ang dalawang paa ni jongdae at pinabukaka ito kaya't itang kita ang butas ng pwet at tite nyang namumula dahil sobrang tigas na.

Lumuhod si sir upang halikan si jongdae ng ilang segundo tapos ay hinawakan ang titi upang ihandang ipasok sa butas ng estudyante.

"Hmmm." Kiniskis muna ni sehun ang titi nya at dahan dahang pinasok ang makipot na butas ni jongdae. "Ahh.." 

Mabagal ang pagbayo ni sehun habang nakatingin sya kay jongdae na kanina pa nakkagat sa labi sa sobrang sarap ng titi ni sehun sa loob nya.

"Puta jongdae sobrang hot mo." Napabilis ang kantot ni sehun sa kanya. "Kakantutin din kita sa classroom para malaman mo hinahanap mong puta ka."

Gumagalaw rin si jongdae upang salubungin ang bayo ni sehun sa kanya. Oo puta sya!

"Alam mo bang gusto kitang sabunutan nung nakita kong nagtatawanan kayo ni johnny? Kasi putangina jongdae akin ka lang."

"Pls po sir! Sayo lang po ako! Kantutin nyo pa po ako!" Sobrang pokpok ni jongdae.

"Ahh! Lalabasan na po sir!"

"Ako rin.. ipuputok ko sa loob.."

At sumabog silang dalawa.

Naghalikan pa sila at nagsipsipan ng leeg. Niyakap ni sehun si jongdae at hinalikan sa sentido. Hinimas ang pwet at sinampal ng dalawang beses bago halikan ulit si jongdae ng may kasamang dila at ngipin. Binulungan nya pa si jongdae ng, "ang sarap mo." Kayat namumulang humagikgik si jongdae at sumagot ng, "ang sarap nyo rin po sir."

Nakangiting pinagbihis ni sir oh si jongdae.

"Hatid na kita?" Nakangiting sabi ni sehun.

"Uhm.. ok po sir."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Malakas na sigaw ni jongdae habang natalon sa kama animoy kinikilig.

"Jongdae! May tulog na! Matulog ka na't wag ka nang sumigaw dyan!" Sigaw ni mama kim sa labas kayat napatahimik si jongdae at sumalampak sa kama.

"O-ouch.." daing nya sa pwet nya oo nga pala. May tumurbo nga pala sa kanyang malaking talong. Tangina! Gusto nya agad ng round 2!

Nag-ting! Naman ang messenger nya ng may nagchat.

SEHUN OH  
: natutulog ka na?  
: pumasok ka ng maaga bukas  
: gusto mong ihatid kita?

JONGDAE KIM  
: ah sir wag na po nakakahiya  
: tulog narin po kayo sir

SEHUN OH  
: mamaya na iisipin muna kita  
: btw punta ka ulit sa office ko bukas  
: gagawin natin yung portfolio mo

JONGDAE KIM  
: "natin" po sir? tutulong po kayo?  
: ok po pupunta po ako ><

SEHUN OH  
: yes tayong dalawa bakit may problema  
: tutulungan kita pero may bayad yung tulong ko

JONGDAE KIM  
: nako sir wala po akong pera!   
: pasensya na po huhu estudyante palang po ako ≧≦

SEHUN OH  
: kantot  
: bayad

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH tangina tangina!" Napatayo si jongdae at nagtatalon.

"JONGDAE KIM!!!!!! BUNGANGA MO!!!!!"

"SORRY PO MAMA!"

**Author's Note:**

> Wala bang kudos at comment dyan? Maramdaman ko namang mahal nyo ko charot.


End file.
